The overall objective is to develop and implement a system, for obtaining high quality uniform data compatible with the SAQC/CCPDS project of the National Cancer Institute, on all cancer patients who use the services of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida (CCSF). Further, that the data so obtained will provide a research resource for the planning and evaluation of clinical and other programs of the CCSF. SPECIFIC GOALS: 1. To identify all cancer patients using the services of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida (CCCSF). 2. To collect data for these patients in a uniform, consistent manner which maintains patient confidentiality and satisfies the reporting requirements of the CCPDS/SAQC project of the National Cancer Institute. 3. To develop a Data System which will combine minimal registry data with standardized summary information on protocol patients for evaluating clinical research programs of the CCSF.